


More Days Should End Like This

by systems



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru, in Tokyo together. Just rainy day domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Days Should End Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_dark_haired_perv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dark_haired_perv/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

It had become a sort of routine that on Thursdays, when Makoto finished classes at 2:30 and Haru had a lecture that runs until 3:05, he would walk across campus to where Haru's class was, and they'd take the train from that side of campus. It was a different line than usual and it put them a bit further away from either of their apartments, but there was a cafe they passed that made especially good cocoa, and a supermarket that had surprisingly good fish selections, even in the afternoons. 

It was a Thursday in early November when Haru and Makoto came up from the subway station into a drenching downpour. Makoto looked dumbfounded, and Haru couldn't blame him. It had been sunny when they'd left campus. Looking in that direction, the sky was lighter over there. 

"Weird," Haru mused aloud.

Makoto nodded, making a somewhat dismayed sound. "It wasn't supposed to rain today! Come on, my place is closest." He hurried Haru along. 

They got to Makoto's apartment in record time, stopping for a moment under the awning of the convenience store downstairs to stare in awe at the rain falling in sheets, huge swathes of water cutting through the air. Makoto put his hand on Haru's shoulder. 

"You're shivering. Let's go in. You can take a warm bath."

 

Haru stepped into the sweats Makoto had left on the sink for him, a pair that he either had managed to shrink or that never belonged to him in the first place. The shirt didn't fit so well, but the air was chilly after the warmth of the water, and the extra length on the sleeves was welcome. 

 

He found Makoto sitting on the floor of his tiny bedroom, glasses on and brows crinkled in concentration. His eyes flicked up to catch Haru in the doorway, but he was distracted by an inhuman scream from the television. 

"Oh, no. It died again!" he pouted, disappointed. 

Makoto's character was still alive and firing her pistol. 

Haru raised an eyebrow. Makoto gestured towards the television. 

"I'm not supposed to kill them," he said with a rueful smile. "I'm supposed to hurt them so they'll evolve into their stronger form and then kill them."

"Ah."

Haru looked around for a moment, then sat next to Makoto on the floor. He slid into Makoto's lap, resting his head on Makoto's shoulder so as not to block his view. 

"Haru." There was a hint of a laugh in Makoto's voice, and Haru knew he was not unwelcome. 

"What." His voice was flat and apart from a little wiggle to get more settled, he didn't move. "This is the comfiest spot." 

Makoto's character flopped over, the first person view sliding out to third, and the character dissolved into pixels. 

"Ugh." He dropped his forehead onto Haru's shoulder. "That bug will have all its hit points back." 

"Don't you have a better weapon?" 

"Not really," Makoto admitted. "I was trying to rush through so I could unlock the hard mode."

Haru snorted. "How will you get there without good weapons?" 

"Well, I." Makoto's arms brushed Haru's when he shrugged. "I thought I could do it. Are you hungry, Haru?" 

"Yes, Makoto, I will cook us dinner," Haru sighed with mock exasperation.

"I didn't mean that!" Makoto protested. 

"Give it here," Haru said, taking the controller from Makoto's hand. "Remind me." 

"Left stick to move around, right stick to aim," Makoto started. Haru pressed several buttons at once and managed to blow up half the destructible scenery around him. 

"Got it," he said. 

Chuckling, Makoto nudged Haru's hip. "Move. I'll go wash some dishes." 

"Do it later." 

"Can't, unless you want instant ramen for dinner," Makoto said.

Haru paused the game and leveled him with a look. "Makoto." 

"Yeah I know." He said it lightly, even though he had to know how Haru worried that when they didn't eat together, Makoto wasn't taking good care of himself. 

Haru stared a little longer, until Makoto looked suitably embarrassed, then nudged him with his elbow. "Get going, then. I'll do this mission and then we can make dinner." 

Makoto smiled brilliantly. "Thanks, Haru-chan!" 

Haru turned back to the television, ready to kill some super mutant bugs and finish this mission. 

 

It didn't take very long. 

Haru saved the game and went to find Makoto. 

Makoto was humming, unaware of his audience. Haru ducked his head to hide a smile as the humming was interspersed with phrases and words. Clearly he doesn't know the lyrics to the song, Haru thought. His hunch was confirmed when he caught Makoto singing, 

"Make us free na splash badababa  
I don't know the words to this pa-a-art  
Free so free this plate goes there  
Where did I leave the spoons?"

Haru snorted and Makoto whipped around, face rapidly going red. 

"I thought you were going to kill that bug for me!" 

"I did."

"Oh. Uh. Well. Ha," Makoto laughed nervously. "Thanks, Haru-chan." 

"Shove over," Haru said lightly. "Start the rice. Don't forget to rinse it." 

Laughing, Makoto leaned in and brushed the hair out of Haru's eyes. He left a soft kiss at Haru's temple. "Thanks, Haru-chan." 

Haru wasn't sure his mumbled "drop the -chan" even had enough syllables, but he knew Makoto understood him anyway. He also knew he would continue to ignore that request, as always. 

 

"Wow, Haru-chan. I didn't even know I had the ingredients for all this," Makoto marveled with a smile. "You really are the best!"

Haru just shook his head. He didn't bother telling Makoto that he'd brought the dry ingredients for the soup in his bag today, figuring they'd go to Makoto's after classes. He kind of liked Makoto's awestruck gazes. "It's not a big deal," he shrugged. 

"Mm, this is delicious!" Makoto broke a piece of fish off and held it up for Haru to eat. 

"I know. I cooked it," he said, but he took the proffered fish anyway. 

Laughing, Makoto said, "you sound a little egotistical when you put it like that." 

 

"It's still raining," Makoto observed from the window. "Haru, I don't think you should walk home in this. You might catch a cold." 

"You don't have to make excuses, you know," Haru said. "You can just ask me to stay." 

Makoto chuckled, cheeks reddening. "Haru-chan, will you stay the night?" 

"Drop the -chan," Haru said, and moved past his boyfriend to climb into his bed. 

Makoto slid in next to him. "Okay, Haru-chan," he said. Haru pinched his side. "Haru!" 

Haru huffed out a laugh. "Don't be so shy."

"What?" Makoto turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. 

"We can do this now," Haru said, waving a hand vaguely. "It's not like we have to make excuses to anyone." 

Picking at an invisible thread, Makoto admitted, "Sometimes I forget." 

Haru understood. They'd declared their feelings all in a rush a few months ago, on a rainy night not unlike this one. Makoto had been almost apologetic, and Haru had gotten angry that he thought he'd have to apologize, and the whole thing had been a bit of a mess. 

And it was strange, at first, adding the trappings romance to what had been friendship. With both of them used to holding back, neither was very demonstrative with his feelings at first. Haru was prone to quick, stolen kisses and being almost short with Makoto if he said anything, while Makoto would deliberate so long that Haru knew it was coming long before he leaned in. 

Still. They'd managed to get here now. 

"I'm still learning, too, you know," Haru said quietly. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help a small smile at the way Makoto's expression brightened. 

Makoto leaned in for a sweet, lingering kiss, then let Haru reach past him to turn off the light. 

Yeah, if more of their days ended like Thursdays, Haru could get used to that.


End file.
